Broken Trust, Cracked Reflection
by TheImpossibleGirl321
Summary: "Trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it's broken, but you can still see the crack in that mother f***er's reflection." Third story in my Twilight Fanfiction series!
1. Bad Blood

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE AND THE CHARACTER MARINA IS OWNED BY MY FRIEND LunarPotion! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! I am finally back, I hope you haven't missed me too much!**

 **Sorry it has taken me so long to continue Winnie's story, I have seriously been so busy and also I didn't really know how I wanted to continue with her story. But I finally got an idea and I have started working on this series once again!**

 **Now I have to warn you that this might be completely different from any of my other stories involving Winnie, because it has been three months since she volunteered to stay with the Volturi in order to save her family and Bella. Since then the Volturi have manipulated her and now she is not the same person, in fact she is the exact opposite. But I promise the Winnie you all know and love is still in there, just buried very deep underneath it all.**

 **Anyways so this is going to be the continuation of Winnie's story, I also want you to know that have a really good friend of mine that is going to be my co-author/moral support during the rest of this series. Her username is LunarPotion and she is a very talented writer who has agreed to help me. She is an awesome lady so you guys should** **defiantly check out some of her work.**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now, I'll see you all at the end of the first chapter of, "Broken Trust, Cracked Reflection"**

* * *

"Marina you need to hurry or else we are going to be late!" I exclaimed from the downstairs living room in our new and fully furnished house that was given to us by the Volturi.

I wait a moment for a response but didn't get one so I opened my mouth to call out again, but before I could say anything I heard the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs, "I'm coming!" I looked up and saw my 'twin sister' Marina bounding down the glass steps of the open staircase, "Sorry it took me so long. I wanted to look perfect for my first day of school." She started with a smile as she reached to bottom.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I looked her over, she was wearing a black long sleeved maxi dress that had a light colored floral print, it also had a deep V-neck and a modest slit on the skirt that reached her mid-thigh. She paired this dress tan colors strappy heels that went to a little bit above her ankle. Her light blonde hair was pulled back into a messy braid that rested on her right shoulder, and she wore very light and natural make up that made her deep blue eyes pop.

Marina like always was able to flaunt her unique style in a very fashionable style, but there was only one problem that I saw.

"You are going to freeze." I said with a smirk and cross my arms over my chest, "You realize this right?"

Marina just waved off my comment and smiled, "Whatever, it will so be worth it." She then grabbed her medium sized tan leather shoulder strapped bag that had been on the couch. "You look nice, as always Blake. Are you nervous?"

I was wearing a red long sleeved dress that went down to rest an inch or two above my knees, on my feet I have knee high tan leather boots. Around my neck I had a large plaid scarf that had the colors red, black, grey, and green. On my left wrist I wore a gold chained Michael Kors watch, along a couple other golden bracelets. My now blonde hair was curled and rested over my shoulders, and my makeup defined my features and my blue/green eyes stand out more, but it wasn't too heavy.

I scoffed at Marina's question and rolled my eyes again, "Please I'm more nervous over this season of The Bachelorette than I am of returning to this hell hole." I stated with annoyed tone present in my voice, as I grabbed my large tan leather Fossil purse. "That being said, can we please get this crap over with?"

Marina stared at me with a thoughtful expression for a couple of moments before she sighed and shook her head, "Sure. But we are taking my Jeep today!" She exclaimed with a wide smile as she pulled her shiny new car keys out of her purse.

"Do we have to do this?" I asked as I grabbed a red apple from a bowl on the counter, "Can we just like pretend that we went to school and instead just stay here?" I pulled my aviators out of my bag as we continued to walk towards the front door.

Marina just rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Blake! It's not going to be that bad, and besides we have already put this off for a week already. If we don't go to school today everyone will become suspicious. That was true, I had been able to talk Marina out of having to start school for about week now, but I knew that my time was up and it was officially time to face the music.

I sighed and nodded, "I guess you're right. You remember the rules right? No thinking about you know who around the Cullens. And no making any big decisions about the you know what either. Any of that could get Edward's attention or even trigger one of Alice's visions." I explained for what was probably the 100th time. But we had to be careful, one slip up and the entire operation could be compromised.

Marina gave me a serious look and nodded, "I understand Blake." She then gave me a small smile and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry too much Blake, we will get this job done and be back home in Volterra before you know it."

I gave her a small smile of my own and nodded, and then motioned for her to lead the way and I followed. We jumped into Marina's purple 2012 Jeep Wrangler and began the long drive to Forks High School.

Marina turned on some random music as she drove, but I stayed silent and my mind started going over everything that had happened over the past three months that landed me back in this hell hole called Forks, Washington.

* * *

 ** _~~One and a half Months Earlier~~_**

 _One and a half months_

 _It had been one and a half long months since I made the decision to stay with the Volturi in order to save Bella's life. And in that time in-between I had not received a single letter from anyone in my family, or even from one single person that I had called my friends in Forks._

 _I would go to Aro every day and ask about the mail and if there was anything for me, but every day I was met with the same response, nothing. At first I was suspicious because I had sent what seemed like a thousand letters to my family and friends, but I was promised by the leaders of the Volturi and countless other members that my letters had been delivered. So the question was, why didn't they reply?_

 _During this time my life style had begun to change drastically. I no longer drank the blood of animals, in fact just thinking of drinking animal blood ever again made me want to gag. I was strictly drinking human blood, though I had refused to be the one to kill any human, which the Volturi had reluctantly agreed to. So my eyes were now a deep red that match the color of the blood I drank. I started to spend more time with the different members of the Volturi and surprisingly found a weird kind of friendship in Jane and her twin brother Alec._

 _I had also found a friend in a human named Marina Alys Scott. She was an average human teenager, she had a kind heart and a sisterly presence about her. She, like me (well at least at the beginning) didn't belong here, but the only family she had was her father and he had passed away a while back. With nowhere to go she followed the whispers and rumors that said that a secret organization took in strays, so she ended up as another secretary to the Volturi that was promised the chance at immortality. I had met her one day when I was reading in the library, she was reading one of my favorite books and we became fast friends, and she soon became the only person I fully trusted in this lions' den._

* * *

 _So as time continued to pass and soon it had been two months, but I still waited for some kind of message from my family my mind kept going over our last moments together. Had I done something to upset them? I mean I had done what I did to save their lives, and also Bella wouldn't become a vampire at the hands of the Volturi. I did what I thought was right, so why would they be upset?_

 _This question kept racing through my mind until one day, I was walking around the garden with Jane. We had surprisingly become very close over the last two months and we would spend a lot of our free time together. So as we were walking around the garden Jane said something that made my blood boil, "I never got a chance to say this before, but I'm sorry that your family abandoned you Winifred."_

 _My eyes widened and then formed a cold glare, "They didn't abandon me Jane." I stated firmly and shook my head, "They are probably just really busy… They love me Jane, and they wouldn't just desert me."_

 _Jane sighed and grabbed my arm gently, "Winifred, I'm not supposed to tell you this, and even though it really does give me a lot of pleasure to see people suffer, you have to know." She then looked around to make sure no one was listening and then pulled me towards her, "About a week ago Aro sent Alec and I to Forks to check on your so called 'family', and make sure they were sending their letters to the right address."_

 _My eyes went wide once again, "Why didn't anyone tell me?! Shouldn't I be involved with anything that has to do with my family?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice._

 _Jane shook her head and moved her hand to my shoulder, "Winifred… We didn't tell you because we all knew that what we found out would only hurt you." I blinked a couple of times, confused at what she was talking about, and was about to ask when she continued. "Winifred I'm sorry but they haven't sent any letters. When we talked to them about the progression of Bella's transformation they didn't even mention you… It was like that they replaced you, by Bella."_

 _I froze. That was ridiculous! They would never do that to me, sure Bella was important to my family (including myself) but they wouldn't go so far as to let her take my spot in the family. More importantly abandon me, they knew I feared to be alone so they would never… Right?_

 _I stayed silent and Jane took that as her que to keep talking, "Think about it Winifred, if they really cared about you why haven't they done more to get you back? Why haven't they written you even one letter after you have sent them thousands?"_

 _I tried to ignore her words, I really did. But the more she talked, the more the points she was making started to make sense… They had abandoned me… The people I loved more than anyone else in the world, my family, my brother, Nona, even Embry had forgotten about me. And while I had been gone I had been replaced by Isabella Swan._

 _I felt like I could rip out my hair and that I wanted to punch something! How could they do that to me!? I risked my life to save Bella, hell to save all of them and this was the thanks I got!? To be forgotten like an old sock under the bed?_

 _I didn't let Jane say anything else before I rushed away, I ran to the only person I felt like I could truly trust in this snake pit. Marina Alys Scott._

 _When I found Marina I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my room not saying a thing until I shut my bedroom. I then told her everything that Jane had said to me, and then went on to say how stupid and naïve I now felt. "I thought that they loved me Marina, and Edward he promised me countless times that he would never leave me… But it was just a bunch of empty promises and lies."_

 _Marina quickly wrapped her arms around me, "Oh Winnie, I'm sure that there is a reasonable explanation for all of this." She said softly and then pulled away, "What about Embry? Or even Nona? You told me about the strong bond you shared with those two, there is no way that it could just be forgotten."_

 _I shook my head and moved away from her, "For Nona, the connection only affects me, she never felt the strong pull I feel towards her." I explained as I walked over to the window and looked out onto the rest of the town._

 _"What about Embry?" She asked, "You're his imprint, and from what you told me that bond is really strong and pretty much unbreakable." Marina had been the only one I had told about Embry and the werewolves down at La Push. Like I had said earlier she was the only one I truly trust in the Volturi._

 _I sighed and ran my fingers through my long ginger hair (yes I had changed it back to red), "I guess I was wrong... Embry told me that the imprint was like finding a soulmate, but maybe he lied..." I felt my eyes start to water, "Just like the rest of them..."_

 _Marina saw the tears starting to form in my eyes and rushed over and quickly pulled me into another hug. As I was wrapped in this embrace I let myself start to cry, I cried for the family I had lost, I cried for the friendships that had now been broken, but most importantly I cried because of the hatred that was bubbling up in my heart. "I hate them Marina."_

 _My human friend pulled away and gently cupped my cheek, "Winnie, don't say that. Those people are your family, and I'm sure that..."_

 _I quickly shook my head and moved away from her, "No! I hate all of them! They abandoned me Marina!" I exclaimed angrily, the tears that were still streaming down my face were now ones of anger and betrayal, "If you love someone you never do that! When Edward left Bella I stayed behind, because I loved her and I didn't want anything to happen to her! When Edward and I were still human and he died, I begged Carlisle to change me along with him so that neither of us had to be without family!" My anger started to grow and I began to feel antsy and anxious, so I began to pace back and forth across the room, "You see that is what you do when you love someone! You do whatever it takes, and yet here I am. I did what I had to do for the people I love, and yet instead of them doing whatever it takes to get me back they just move on with their lives without me..."_

 _I froze once again as the words that Jane had said to me and that I had just said began to finally sink in, "They never really loved me. Did they?" I asked, mostly to myself but I heard Marina sigh and answer that she didn't know. I looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror, my whole body was bright red due to my emotions taking over, my eyes looked puffy from crying, and my red irises seemed darker than usual._

 _I was so focus on my reflection that I didn't realized that Marina moved and was standing right beside me, "Winnie, are you going to be okay?"_

 _I stayed silent for a couple of moments before I shook my head, "Winnie..." I said softly and slowly made my way over to the mirror, "No, I don't think Winnie will ever be okay again." I gently laid my hand flat on the mirror, "But as for me." I chuckled slightly and smirked darkly and pulled my hand away from the mirror and turned to face Marina, "I will be just fine." And with that I smashed the mirror with all of my power and might, cracking it into a thousand pieces._

* * *

 _Another month had passed and my life and myself in general had done a complete 360._

 _I had decided after my talk with Marina that needed a change, so that was exactly what I did. I change my appearance so now I looked nothing like Winifred Jane Masen Cullen. I now was 5'6" with blonde hair that went down to just above my breasts. I was slim and had an hour glass figure, and a mouth that was perfect for smirking. I was no longer Winifred, no I made sure of that. I had become someone else entirely, I wasn't even Emery. Instead I was now Blake Irene Scott. When I told Jane about needed a change she agreed right away, and even to my surprise offered to help. So she helped me create my new self and even came up with my name, but I decided on the last name just so I could be closer with Marina._

 _Marina was a little bit skeptical at first when I became Blake, but soon she embraced the new me and helped me move on with my life. Though I loved that she was being supportive I couldn't help but feel like in a way it was forced, like she was finding something, but I decided that it was best to let her deal with her own problems and that if she needed to she would come to me._

 _Along with my new appearance I started to become cold and untrusting. I refused to let anyone in because now I knew the end result, I would once again be left alone so I wasn't going to risk becoming to close to anyone. Well except for Marina, I had tried to distance myself from her but she kept coming back and refusing to let me go. So she soon became my rock, the one firm and steady thing I had in my life now, and though I never really told her I couldn't even begin to repay he for all that she did for me._

 _As my personality became more dark and cold, the easier it was for me to fit in with the Volturi. I began to take part in killing for my meals, I had even started to lose track of how many humans I killed just so I could have a snack. That's not the part I was ashamed of though, it was the fact that I didn't feel anything. No guilt or sadness, what's worse is that if I did feel anything it was excitement and even pleasure. That is when I knew that I officially was never going to be Winifred Jane Masen Cullen again._

* * *

 _So it had officially been three months since I last saw Bella, Alice, and Edward at the airport, I was a completely different person and I swore to never go back... Well at least that's what I thought before Aro had to go and ruin it all._

 _Word had gotten to the Volturi that there had been multiple human killings and disappearances in Washington State area, especially around Seattle. Aro of course didn't like the sound of it and thought that it may be the work of my ex-family, the Cullens._

 _"Aro, I am telling you that there is no way these deaths are the work of the Cullen clan." I said calmly as I stood in the main room with the leaders of the Volturi, Jane, Alec, and for some reason Marina. "They are too weak, and believe that humans are something special." I then quickly turned to Marina and shrugged, "No offense." She nodded but stayed quiet._

 _Caius nodded but spoke up, "Well we thought that they weren't the kind of vampires that abandoned one of their own... But you know better than that now don't you Blake?"_ _Caius and I had reached a mutual understanding during my stay here, I'm not saying that we are now best friends, but we weren't at each others throats anymore._

 _I was silent for a moment but then shook my head, "I agree, they are not the people I thought they were but I still do not think that they would start killing random humans." I stated firmly, I believed it because even though I hated the Cullens and the others in Forks more than ever, and the mere thought of them made me want to vomit in my mouth, I knew that they weren't murderers. Deserters sure, but killers? No way._

 _"Though we do trust you Blake, we cannot go on just your word alone." This was Marcus that spoke up this time, "If there is even the smallest possibility that the Cullens are going to start an uprising we have to be prepared for it."_

 _I was about to once again state my opinion but Aro spoke up before I could, "That being said we have an assignment for you." He said with his signature smile, "We had a house in Forks, Washington remodeled and furnished, and ready for someone to move in." He said and I knew exactly what he was getting at now, "I have decided that you and Ms. Scott will move in as sisters, attend school, and essentially gather information about what is happening in Washington."_

 _I shook my head right away, "No way in hell." I answered, "I washed myself cleaned of those people, I have moved on with my life and now you are telling me I'm having to go back?" I chuckled and crossed my arms over my chest, "As tempting as this offer sounds, I am going to have to decline."_

 _Aro just chuckled and shook his head, "Oh my dear Blake..." He said fondly as he stepped down from the platform and took my hands in his, "We are not asking you if you were willing to do this." He continued to give me his sickly sweet smile, "But we are not giving you a choice, so you and Ms. Scott need go and pack your bags."_

* * *

 _ **~~Present~~**_

That is how I went from Point A to Point Fuck. So now I was stuck back in Forks, and once again attending the same stupid high school as another new girl. But at least this time I had Marina with me.

I took a bite out of my now almost gone apple as I looked up at the approaching high school, "Why do I now have the sudden feeling that this is going to go south in a colossal way?"

"Because you have a very negative outlook on life." Marina answered plainly and I chuckled, nodding in agreement. She pulled into the school parking lot and parked in a spot next to an old beat up truck.

"Great." I said as I took the final bite in my apple, "We are going to be surrounded by a bunch of fucking backwater rednecks." I glared at the people that were gather around the parking lot through my aviators before I opened the passenger door to get out.

Marina sighed and shook her head, "Would it kill you to at least pretend to not be a total bitch?" She asked pleadingly, but I just rolled my eyes and hopped out of the jeep.

I walked around to the driver's side of the jeep and waited for Marina to get out, and once she did we started to make our way towards the entrance of the school... But not before I causally tossed my apple core into the bed of the beat up pickup truck.

"Hey! That's not the trash can!"

Marina and I turned and saw a short girl with dark hair, cut in a pixie style walking over to us. Marina saw that the girl was holding the apple core in her hand and Marina quickly turned and glared at me, "Seriously Blake? I hasn't even been 5 minutes!" She hissed at me, but I just shrugged and turned back to the girl approaching us.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice, giving her my best fake smile, "We are kind of in a hurry."

The girl looked my sister and I up and down before stretching her hand that held the apple core out towards me, "You threw this in the back of my friend's truck by mistake." She said and gave me an annoyingly kind smile, "You should probably watch where you thrown things, someone could get hurt."

I stared at her through my aviators for a couple of moments before I smirked, "Oh it wasn't a mistake. That old thing that you call a truck is basically a moving trash can already." I then turned around and began to walk away, "You should thank me, the sooner your friend realizes that the sooner that horrible eyesore will be gone."

I walked away but I could still hear Marina apologizing for me, and then introducing herself to the girl.

The girl then introduced herself as Alice Cullen.

* * *

 **So Winnie has become Blake and is now pretty much a cold-hearted bitch. But don't worry like I said before, Winnie is still there, she is just buried deep deep deep down inside of Blake.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this first chapter! Let me know what you guys think in the comments/reviews and I would also love to hear about the prediction you guys have for Blake's future in Forks, along with Marina! Also don't forget to click on that Favorite/Follow button, it really helps me out a lot especially with a new story!**

 **Well that's all for now so until next time stay safe and fantastic! :)**


	2. Just Call Me Mary Freakin' Poppins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE AND THE CHARACTER MARINA IS OWNED BY MY FRIEND LunarPotion! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Here comes Chapter Two! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I know it is a pretty big change from what you are used to in this series. I hope you all will still enjoy it anyways!**

 **And I know a lot of you are very surprised by Winnie's total personality change. Which makes total sense it is a big change, and it was one that I gave a lot of thought on, because I love Winnie from when she was shy and quiet to when she was more open and ambitious as Emery. So to turn her into a total bitch was a hard decision to make, but I feel like it is needed because she cannot have stayed at the Volturi and then left the same way she was, and also the Volturi want to keep Winnie as one of them so they were going to do anything to turn her against the Cullen's.**

 **Anyways so this is going to be the continuation of Winnie's story, I also want you to know that have a really good friend of mine that is going to be my co-author/moral support during the rest of this series. Her username is LunarPotion and she is a very talented writer who has agreed to help me. She is an awesome lady so you guys should defiantly check out some of her work.**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now, I'll see you all at the end of the second chapter of, "Broken Trust, Cracked Reflection"**

* * *

I was looking for my locker, when I heard someone call out my name. I turned and saw Marina storming angrily towards me, 'Oh this was should be good', I though to myself as I stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Blake!" She exclaimed when she reached me, "What the hell was that?!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at me, "The goal of the first day of school is to make a good first impression and make friends. And I think what you did was the exact opposite." She continued talking as I rolled my eyes and continued towards my new locker.

Once I reached it she was still going on about what had happened in the parking lot, "You should know by now that I don't play well with others Marina." I replied simply as I opened my locker, "I didn't like the girl's toy car, so I just made my opinion known." I put some of my personal belongings in the locker such as a calendar and handsanitizer all that jazz.

It was Marina's turn to roll her eyes now, "Yeah yeah, you hate people and don't share your toys. I get it." She reached over and took some of my sanitizer before continuing, "But you didn't have to be a total bitch. I asked you countless times to please play nice! Can't you at least try?" She said and gave me her famous puppy dog eyes, "For me?"

I stared at her with an expressionless look on my face, she always did this when she was really desperate, and 99% of the time... It worked. I sighed and shook my head in defeat, "Fine I will try and play nice." I relented and closed my locker, and turned to see Marina giving me a skeptical look and I sighed again, "I'm serious! I'll be so sweet you'll be calling me Mary Freakin' Poppins!" I then put on my biggest fake smile and tossed the side of my hair with my hand dramatically.

Marina stared at me for a couple of moments before she giggled giving me a quick hug, "Well let's not get ahead of ourselves now." And I giggle lightly with her and hugged her back.

When she pulled away I grabbed my class schedule out of my purse, "So did you get your schedule?"

Marina nodded and held up the small square sheet of paper in her hand, "Yeah, no thanks to you though." She stated with a light glare, "I got lost trying to find the office."

I chuckled and gave her an, 'are you serious' look, "Come on this place is like a studio apartment compared to our last school." I said referring to Volterra as our old school, "Finding the office should have been super easy."

My sister crossed her arms and sighed, "Well it would have been nice if you would have just waited for me."

I once again rolled my eyes and snatched her schedule from her hands, "Moving on from your pouting." I scanned over the two papers and saw that we only had one class together, "Well it seems that luck is on your side, we have calculus together so now you can cheat off of my paper." I said with a wink before I handed it back to her, not really paying attention to the rest of her classes.

Marina scoffed and took the paper back from me, "Please I think I'll be just fine!" She argued playfully and then looked down at her schedule, "I have dance class first." She said with a smile, Marina loved to dance she had special talent at it that I could honestly said that I could never have, even with my extend lifespan.

I looked down at my schedule, "I have US Government first." I stated and shrugged, I of course didn't really care for any of my core classes since I had graduated from high school more times than I could count. So the only class I really cared about was my art class.

Hopefully I would have that class alone. Art had turned out to be a great escape for me over the past few months, and so I did not want to have my 'me time', to be interrupted by the chance that one of the Cullens would be there. I didn't want to have to keep my guard up while I was in that class, hell it would probably be the only class I would truly enjoy.

I was then snapped out of my thoughts (my dangerous thoughts might I add), by the sound of the bell ringing. "Well I guess I'll see you in Calculus." I said with a small smile and gave her a quick hug, "Have fun in dance, try not to show off to much." And with that we parted ways.

* * *

So while Marina's luck seemed to be great, mine was a bit lacking on the good side. I walked into my history class and there sat the girl from the parking lot, Alice Cullen, and she was talking to a guy that looked like he was about to die.

I internally groaned as I walked over to the teacher and handed him my schedule, "Good morning Ms. Scott." He said as he looked at my schedule quickly and then handed it back, "Welcome to Government. I'm your teacher Mr. Blair, here is your text book and you can have a seat in front of Alice Cullen." He handed me a text book and pointed to the seat right in front of the pixie like girl.

'Wonderful.' I thought to myself as I took my seat in front of Alice, I had decided on my way to class that my best course of action would be to completely ignore everyone. That way I wouldn't be tempted to be a bitch and piss off Marina, and also it would hopefully help me get through the rest of the year with the rest of my sanity. So I quietly pulled out my first day notebook out of my purse, along with a pen and got ready to take notes.

"She is full of anger and hate Alice."

I heard the guy that was sitting beside Alice say. He didn't say it out loud of course, he was saying in a voice you could only hear if you were right beside him... Or a vampire.

"Maybe she is having a bad morning Jasper..." I heard Alice reply, "Her twin sister Marina said that she didn't want to move, so maybe she is still upset about the move?"

I wanted to laugh. I really did, because even though I was a total bitch to her, Alice was still Alice. Still kind and wanting to see the bright side of everything... Man that was going to get annoying real fast.

I then heard the guy she called Jasper sigh, "I don't know Alice. This hatred I'm feeling, it seems to be really strong." I could then feel their stares on the back of my head and it made me want to turn around and tell them to bug off, but I stayed quiet and continued to listen. "This kind of feeling doesn't come from a simple move."

"Do you think you can help her out some?" Alice asked, and I could just see her giving Jasper her sweetest smile in my mind. "Maybe send some good vibes her way, that could be just what she needs to start feeling better."

I scoffed quietly and rolled my eyes, it would take way more than just good vibes to get me to feel better. But this started to make me think, why did she care so much? As far as she knew I was just some random new human girl, and last time I checked the Cullen family motto was to avoid humans as much as possible. What could have triggered the idea in Alice's brain that I was someone that needed help, or deserved any special attention? This was red flag number one, and I needed to warn Marina to be extra careful now.

Once class had finished I started to pack up my things and leave when I saw from my peripheral vision Alice and Jasper approach me. I sighed and started to pack my thing faster but already knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid a conversation with them.

"Hi!" Alice said with a friendly smile and a small wave, "I don't think we started off on the right foot this morning."

I scoffed and picked up my purse, "That could be considered the understatement of the year." I stated as I looked between the two Cullens. Alice chuckled awkwardly as Jasper just continued to silently stare at me.

"So I wanted to start over." Alice held her hand out to me, "I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my boyfriend Jasper."

I stared at her hand for a moment before I took it in mine and gave it a quick and firm shake, "Blake Scott." I introduced myself as I let go of her hand and started to walk towards the door, and the two followed. "And aren't you two supposed to be like siblings or something?" I asked as we walked down the hallway towards my locker, "Kind of creepy that you two are dating, isn't that like a law or something? Like don't screw thou brother/sister."

"We aren't directly related." Jasper stated, the first words he had spoken to me directly.

Alice nodded in agreement, "We are foster children. And well you can't help who you fall in love with." She said with a loving smile at Jasper and wrapped her arms around one of his.

I stared at the couple for a couple of moments, then just shook my head, "Oh ignorance is truly blind." I muttered under my breath, not meaning for the two to hear, but unfortunately they did.

"Why do you think we are ignorant?" Alice asked with a mixture of confusion and annoyance on her face.

"Well I just think it's pathetic and ignorant how we waste so much time on certain people, and in the end they prove that they weren't even worth a second of it." I stated bluntly as we reached my locker, "I have also seen enough of love and loss to know that everyone leaves in the end." I opened my locker, quickly put my book up, "So I find love ignorant and in the grand scheme of life pointless."

Suddenly Marina's words about not being a bitch popped into my head, I sighed and turned to the couple once again to try and make amends somehow, but what I saw made me freeze. Alice was standing by Jasper with a spaced out expression on her face. I knew that expression all to well, and that was the only sign I needed to tell me to get the hell out of dodge.

"But hey, it happens in Disney movies all of the time... So let me know when the wedding is." I quickly spat out of my mouth, I then slammed my locker shut and walked away from Jasper and Alice.

This was not good in any way, shape, or form. And I needed to be on my guard even more so now, so did my sister.

* * *

English was my next class, so I made my way over to the classroom. When I got to the door I did a short prayer, praying that nothing would go wrong in this class. I could not handle another run in with another weirdo from that Cullen family, or their friend with the old garbage can on wheels.

So with that final thought in mind, I took in a deep breath and walked to the classroom. I looked around and saw that most of the students were already in their seats and to my surprise the only available seat was in the very back of the classroom! 'Well I guess dark clouds do occasionally have silver linings.' I thought to myself with a soft chuckle.

I made my way to the teacher's desk, it was the same teacher I had early in the year as Emery and Winnie, her name was Ms. Gore and she wasn't bad as far as English teachers in a public school went. I then did the same song and dance I did in my previous class and would for the rest of the day; I gave her my schedule, got my textbook, and then was assigned to a seat.

Once I got to my seat I got out my notebook and got ready to take notes, when once again I was interpreted. I guess I shouldn't have been too annoyed since I was a new student, and also I wasn't new to the whole new kid routine.

"Hey, so you're Blake right?"

I looked up and saw a girl with sandy blonde hair, and the whole popular vibe going on. It had been a long time since I had seen a girl like this, and deep deep down I felt a slight pain in my chest. But of course I quickly pushed it aside and replied, "Yep." I said in a bored tone, popping the 'p' at the end of the word, "That's me..." I then did a quick scan of the girl with my eyes and then looked back up at her, "And you are?"

The girl gave me a hesitant smile as she sat down in the seat in front of me, "I'm Jessica Stanley. But everyone calls me Jess." She then began to pull her text book out of her bag, "So how are you liking Forks so far?" She asked, obviously wanting to start a friendly conversation, which was the exact opposite of what I wanted but I was once again reminded of Marina's words.

I shrugged slightly, "I like the rain... But I don't really like how small the town is." I explained, which was the truth might I add. I did enjoy being back in Forks because of the rain, but having to come back here after living in such a big place like Volterra, was a bit of a let down. "I am used to a loud and busy city... So coming to a small and quiet town isn't really my cup of tea."

Jess chuckled and nodded, "Yeah it can get pretty lame living here." She gave me a sympathetic smile, which in a way pissed me off, "But hey when you get a chance you should go down to La Push!"

I raised my brow slightly, "La Push? What is it some kind of country bar or something?"

Jess rolled her eyes and scoffed playfully, "No! It's the Indian Reservation near Forks. And it is right by the beach, it is a great place to go surfing or to have a bonfire." She explained and I nodded and said I would have to check it out sometime with Marina. We were about to continue talking but that was when Ms. Gore decided to begin class.

I didn't really pay attention to the lesson though, my mind was mainly focused on realizing how much I have missed Jessica Stanley! Like just having a simple conversation with her made my heart ache, and the worst part was that she didn't miss me (Winnie/Emery) as much as I missed her... Or maybe she did? Jess was one of my best friends when I was Winnie and when I was Emery, she was so upset when Winnie 'moved away', and when Emery suddenly disappeared I don't even know how that effected her... But that left one question remaining, why didn't she try to contact me?

That's when it hit me, what if she did try? What if Jess, Angela, and the rest of them tried to contact me, but the Cullen's wouldn't let them? It made sense because they wanted to completely cut me off, according to Jane the Cullen's didn't want to have anything to do with me, so them cutting me out of the Jess and Angela's lives as well would benefited them in the end... Wouldn't it.

* * *

When class finally ended, Jess had to head to her next class to we said our goodbyes and she left. I was packing up when I felt a familiar presence coming towards me, I looked up slightly and saw a girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes making her way towards my desk, "Hey." She greeted me with an awkward half smile, "I'm Bella Swan, the girl with the moving trash can."

I snorted and gave Bella a small smirk, "So you're the friend." I said as I sized her up for a moment, "I'm Blake, nice trash can I guess." I picked up my purse and started to leave the classroom and unfortunately Bella thought it would be a good idea to follow me... Fantastic.

"So I heard you telling Jess that you came from a big city. I lived in Phoenix, Arizona before I moved here, so I can see how much of a change that can be." She said and I just rolled my eyes. "So where did you live before Forks?"

I glared at her softly before I looked away from her, "Wow, for a girl I have been nothing but a bitch to, you sure seem eager to have share time." I stated plainly with a hint of annoyance. I was right though! I had been a total bitch to this chick, and wasn't really planning on having a change of heart. So why the hell was she wanting to talk to me?!

"Well your sister Marina said," She began and I groaned at the mention of my sister. Of course my sister had to go and chit chat with this girl, Ms. Social Butterfly Marina Scott. Bella gave me a confused stare and then cleared her throat before she continued, "Uhhh... Yeah well Marina was saying that you weren't happy about having to move. So I just wanted to-"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Okay I'm going to stop you right there Ms. Swan." I interrupted her before she could continue, "I know exactly what you were thinking." I then gave her my best fake smile and clasped my hand together in front of me, "You thought that you could relate with me in someway, and then we would become best friends and would go frolic in the field of flowers together." I said in my sickly sweet voice, while batting my eyes.

Bella stared at me in shock for a moment, "No... That's not what I was thinking at all." She said shaking her head, and then crossed her arms over her chest defensively, "I wasn't thinking that all... At least not the field of flowers part." She chuckled nervously, trying to make light of an awkward situation but soon realized by my stony expression, that it wasn't going to work. "I just thought that you could use a friend. That's all."

"Well you thought wrong." I replied coldly and placed my hands on my hips, "I-"

"BLAKE!"

I jumped slightly, turned around and saw Marina rushing over with a nervous smile on her face, "Hi Marina." I greeted her in a exasperated tone, knowing that she had just witnessed my attitude towards Ms. Swan, 'Great now I'm going to get an ear full from Little Ms. Hufflepuff, because Ms. Swan couldn't leave well enough alone!' I thought angrily.

Marina reached where Bella and I were standing, jumping onto my back and making me stumble slightly. "Blake I see you met Bella! I hope you were playing nice." She hissed the last part through gritted teeth at me, before she looked over at Bella and actually gave her a genuine smile, "Sorry about her Bella. My little twin sister is just a little rough around the edges." She explained and I glared at her, I didn't need her to come in and fight my battles for me, and I especially didn't need her to make fake apologizes for me!

Bella gave Marina a hesitant smile before nodding, "It's okay, I totally get it." She said has she tucked her hands into her jean pockets, "Being the new kid in a small town really sucks." She then looked over at me, the small smile still on her face, "Forks may not be the best town, but it does grow on you so it will get easier Blake."

I just rolled my eyes again, "Yeah, thanks."

With that Bella turned and went off to her next class, leaving me alone to face Marina's wrath. Wonderful.

* * *

Marina continued to bitch me out as we reached the only class we had together, Calculus, and even then she didn't stop.

"Seriously Blake! You cannot continue to be a total asshat to everyone in the school." She hissed as we entered the classroom, "We are going to be here for awhile, and I know you hate living here but you are going to hate it more if you just keep doing things that are going to make your life miserable." After she said that she didn't even give me a chance to answer because she went directly to the teacher, Ms. Jones.

Once we talked to the teacher we got our textbooks, and sat down at two desks that were next to each other. I got situated and finally got a chance to reply, "Marina I was miserable before we lived in Forks. Hell, my life story is just one big miserable stage play, and unfortunately I am the main character." I said causally as I turned to face her.

Marina scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh please Blake. You cannot play the victim to circumstances you created." She stated and gave me a look that said that she gave me no sympathy.

I glared at her and turned away, "I didn't create the hell hole I'm living in right now." I replied as I crossed my arms, "You know full well why I am the way I am. I got over being the victim two months ago..." I said softly and then looked down at my desk as my mind flashed back to that first month with the Volturi, but I quickly shook the memories away, "I'm not the victim anymore." I looked over at Marina who was now shaking her head.

"Whatever you say Miserella." She said with an annoyed chuckle.

I smirked at her, "Nah. I think I would be the Evil Queen." We both laughed at that, finally putting an end to our little argument and put me in a better mood... Well at least for a couple of moments.

"Rina-Roo!" We looked up and saw Alice Cullen skipping over to my sister, who just smiled and giggled at the random nickname given her.

"Hi Alice!" She greeted back with the same amount of enthusiasm, "Already given me a nickname? I must be pretty special." She joked as Alice suddenly pulled her into a hug.

Alice just gave her a smile, it was a smile that just screamed that she knew something we didn't know. "I just have a feeling already that we are going to be great friends."

I was about to say something sarcastic and bitchy, but my eyes went wide when I saw Alice begin to space out. That was not good, I quickly stood up and grabbed Marina's arm and pulled her out of Alice's arms. My sister glared at me for a moment, but I gave her a look that shut her up would be the second time Alice was having a vision around me, I did not like the way this was going. What was she seeing this time? I hadn't made any big decisions had I? No... At least not to my knowledge. I then turned to Marina and gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head before turning back to Alice.

"Alice are you alright?" Marina asked with concern in her voice, and she reached out to place a hand on the girl's arm.

I quickly grabbed Marina's hand, giving her a scolding look, "Hey leave that's so Raven over there alone." I hissed out and then glared over at Alice, who had now snapped out of her trance. 'Shit. She heard me.' I thought to myself. I used to sometimes make that joke around Alice, referencing that old Disney show, 'That's So Raven'. (A/N: For those of you who don't know about this show, then one damn you are young and I am old. And two it is a show about a teenage psychic, just google it.) Making that reference probably just made a huge red flag go off in Alice's head.

Alice tilted her head at me, "That's so Raven?" She asked me, and I could tell that her confusion was fake. I could also tell by the look on her face that recognized the old joke, and the gears in her head were now starting to turn.

I had to fix this ASAP, but before I could say anything Marina jumped in, "Well that look you had on your face, it looked just like the one Raven would get in that show!" She explained with a smile and then reached over and took one of Alice's hands in hers, "But joking aside, are you okay Alice? You kinda left us there for a second."

The pixie girl just stared at the two of us suspiciously for a moment before turning to Marina and smiling, "I'm fine Rina-Roo. I just kind of spaced out for a moment." She answered with a giggle, "I can be a scatter brain sometimes, my sister Winnie would sometimes be talking to me for hours and I wouldn't even notice." She explained with a sad smile on her face.

I just rolled my eyes, and moved to sit back down at my desk. Alice could be a great actress when she wanted to, but unfortunately for her I wasn't falling for that fake sadness at all, "Well I feel sorry for your sister for having to deal with that." I stated bluntly and then looked over at Alice, and then smirked, "If you were my sister I would have punch you in the face."

Marina's eyes went wide, she quickly gave me a warning look before she started to laugh nervously, "She is just joking of course!" She said quickly and gave Alice an apologetic smile, "Blake has a very dry and sarcastic sense of humor. It takes sometime to get used to."

I chuckled and shook my head, "Is that what they are calling honesty now? I had no idea."

"Blake Irene Scott!" Marina exclaimed and glared coldly at me.

Oh shit. She used my full name, that's how I knew how screwed I was. Marina would only call me by my full name if she was extremely angry with me... And by the expression on her face I knew that this was one of those times. I opened my mouth to speak, but Alice spoke before I could.

"Don't worry about it. My older sister Rosalie is the exact same way, brutally honest and sarcastic. I am no stranger to it at all!" She gave Marina a wink, and then turned to me, "And you, Ms. Blake Irene Scott, you will love me by the end of this year." She said with determination lacing her voice.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, for what was probably the thousandth time that day, "Yeah, good luck with that one Pixie Stick." I replied bluntly, not really caring about the glare Marina was now giving me. But then froze when I realized something, "Oh and if you call me by my full name again, I cannot be held responsible for what I will do to you." I added, now glaring at Alice, who just giggled and shrugged.

"Oh yeah we are going to be just fine." She said with a smirk and winked at me.

As I waited for class to start I couldn't help but notice how well Alice and Marina seemed to get along. It annoyed me, because Marina knew how I felt towards her and the rest of her family, she knew how much I was hurt by what they did to me. Yet there she was, acting like everyone else who was able to get close to my ex-family, like they were the best people in the world. She was totally oblivious to the fact that she was now under their spell; I had warned her about this, that as vampires we were given traits that attracts humans to us. And the Cullens were even worse because they cared for humans, they didn't want humans around they, so it was like they were playing hard to get which is basically a challenge to most people. It was all just an act, a charade, a trap that Marina was falling into to.

"Hey why don't you and Blake sit with with me and the others today at lunch?"

My eyes went wide at what Alice had said, and I quickly looked over at the pair. There was no way in hell that we were going to sit with them at lunch! For one it was too dangerous and could compromise our whole mission, and also I hated the Cullen's very existence so yeah... There was no way in hell.

"That sounds great!" Marina replied with an excited smile, and I just froze for a second before glaring at my sister. "I was actually kind of worried about where we were going to sit, since we are new and everything." Marina explained with a nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck, "At our last school everyone would sit at the same table everyday, and it was an unspoken rule that if you weren't invited to sit at a table then you were basically screwed. I didn't know if it was the same way here."

Alice laughed and shook her head, "Oh no, this school is too small for people to do that." She then looked over at me and I quickly looked away from the pair. "What about you Blake? Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" She asked with the friendly smile still on her face.

I just sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Thanks, but no thanks." I replied simply and then glanced over to my sister, "Unlike my sister I already have plans for lunch." Okay that was a total lie, I didn't have any plans for lunch, but anything would be better than having to sit with Alice and the rest of her weirdo family. So if I had to lie about other plans and then hide out in the car, then that was perfectly fine with me.

Unfortunately, Marina saw right through my obvious lie and decided to call me out on it. "Oh please Blake, hanging out in the jeep during lunch does not sound like a lunch plan." She stated with a warning glance, that told me to tread carefully, "If anything it sounds depressing, and antisocial."

I just shrugged, "Well I do hate people." I replied in a annoyed tone, pissed off that she had called me out like that. "And besides I hate cafeteria food. So sitting with the Alice and the Brady Bunch sounds as pleasing as a trip to the dentist."

I saw Alice roll her eyes and giggle, and right when Marina was about to reply Alice jumped in, "Oh come on Blakey-Boo, it will be fun! I promise, and Jess will be there. I saw her on my way here and she said that the two of you seemed to get along pretty well."

I raised my brow at Alice, I knew that was a lie. Because if I remember correctly Jess had Advanced Biology after English, and before this class Alice was in Spanish 2; and their paths wouldn't cross on their ways to their respective classes... So this proved one, that Alice was lying, and two, that she had a vision. So now the question was, what did she see? What was going to happen during lunch?

Unluckily for me, in this situation there was only one way to find out..."Okay, but only on the condition that you NEVER EVER call me Blakey-Boo." I said casually, and then looked at Marina, who was giving me a questioning look, which I answered with a look that told her I would explain later, "But if everyone starts talking about their feelings, I'm out." I said giving Alice a serious look, "I don't do chick flick moments."

At this Alice and Marina both laughed, but I just rolled my eyes, "You guys think I'm joking, but I'm not." I responded as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my seat, "I don't do touchy feely shit."

Alice just smirked and then finally took a seat in the spot in front of Marina, "I'm telling you Blake Irene, by the end of this year we will be best friends."

And I just shook my head and rolled my eyes, "Yeah I highly doubt that." I muttered under my breath, and then finally class started.

* * *

Once class had ended, I quickly packed up my things not really wanting to chat with either Alice or my sister, my mind was only thinking of one thing. Art class. I was extremely excited to get to that class, and I was praying that we would be painting, that was one of my favorite things to do.

"Wow Blake where's the fire?" Marina asked and I could hear the smile on her face.

I looked over at my sister and saw her and Alice standing at their desks, packing up their things as well but not as quickly as I was. "I have art next, so I'm just excited to get there." I explained to Marina, but of course Alice heard as well.

Alice looked slightly surprised, "You like art?" She asked, and I gave her a cold look.

"Yeah. What's it to you Pixie Stick?" I hissed out coldly.

Alice held up her hands in mock surrender, "I'm not trying to be rude. I was just surprised, you don't really seem like the type of person to be into art." She explained with a shrug, which made me roll my eyes.

"I'll meet you at my locker before lunch Marina." I said to my sister before I left the classroom and headed to the art room.

* * *

Today the teacher, Mr. Timms, told the class that we would be starting canvas painting. This had me very excited, I had always secretly enjoyed drawing, mostly just little doddles, maybe a poorly drawn flower here and there. During my stay with the Volturi though I had a lot of free time, and I decided to spend that time working on my art skills, mainly drawing and painting. And though I was far from a Vincent van Gogh, I would have to say that I was getting pretty good, and a plus it was a great way from me to vent my anger.

Since this was such a small school, the teacher told us that we would have to go out and buy our own canvases, which wasn't a problem for me since I kept a pretty good stock of them at home. So I could easily bring one up to school when I was ready to start painting, so today I could just focus on what I wanted to paint.

After about ten minutes or so of thinking I decided that I wanted to draw the park, the place that my brother and I would always go to when we wanted to be alone. Even though the memories of that place only filled me with negative emotions, now knowing how easily him and the rest of my ex-family abandoned me with the Volturi. So painting this would hopefully help me get all of these negative emotions I had pent up inside of me out.

So with that in mind I began my sketch.

The class went by too quickly for my liking, because what seemed like mere minutes to me turned out to be the whole class hour, and soon the bell rang. I sighed and slowly began to pack up my belongings, I moved as slowly as possible since I was not excited for lunch at all. I didn't want to face Alice or the rest of the Cullens, especially one in particular, the one that I had successfully avoided all day.

I didn't want to face him, I didn't know how I would feel when I saw his face and I didn't know how I would react. I could easily lose my cool and attack him on sight, or I could just as easily burst into tears. Because as much as I didn't want to admit it, I still cried every time I thought of him, my heart felt heavy every time his face flashed into my mind. But along with that sadness came with a lot of anger, the tears I cried were a mix of sadness and hatred, and that heavy heart I felt just made me want to punch him in the face.

I truly didn't know how this lunch period was going to go, my only hope was that it would go by fast... And hopefully I would be able to keep my comments and thoughts to myself.

I was thinking all of these things as I walked towards my locker to meet up with my sister.

"Are you ready?" Marina asked me as we walked towards the cafeteria doors.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Are you sure I can't just skip out on this and go hang out in the jeep?" I asked hoping she would cut me some slack, but she just shook her head. She gave me a small smile and took one of my hands in hers and gave it a squeeze, as if saying that everything would be okay. I looked at her and nodded reluctantly, "I guess I'm ready to get this over with."

I pushed open the cafeteria door and we both walked in, we looked around for a couple of moments until we heard Alice call us over.

We looked over and I saw Alice sitting in-between Jasper and Bella... And beside Bella sat a boy with bronze hair and golden eyes.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! Cliff hanger you guys! I'm sorry but I had too! I have plans for what is going to happen between Blake and Edward and it was too much to add to this chapter, that already has so much stuff going on!**

 **So as you can clearly see Blake, is the complete opposite of Winnie and Emery and has a lot of hate in her heart. And also you have Marina, a very kindhearted and silly human girl. She is like Winnie/Blake's final grip on humanity, she has constantly reminded her that there is still good in the world... But she is not all that she appears, she has secrets like everyone else but one secret she keeps is heavy on her heart because if Blake were to find out, it would send her down the road of no return. What is it? You's have to wait and find out!**

 **Anyways please please please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think, I would really like to hear from all of you! It really helps me while I'm writing. Also if you haven't yet don't forget to click on that Favorite/Follow button, this also helps me a lot and also makes me feel better about life.**

 **Well that's all for now! So until next time stay safe and fantastic! :)**


End file.
